


thinking about you

by rainey_day_pavement



Series: DSMP Ficlets [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mention of Sapnap and Quackity, based on characters not the content creators!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainey_day_pavement/pseuds/rainey_day_pavement
Summary: Karl finds a gift, late at night.
Series: DSMP Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the dsmp big bang’s bootcamp! My tumblr is enderpearlnecklace :]

_ Week 1, Prompt Bread _

After another late night time travel, he felt exhausted to his core. His latest diary entry was finished and Karl reckoned to himself that maybe he should grab something to eat.

After carefully putting his diary away and exiting his library, he padded over to the kitchen, shoes long forgotten in the hallway.

The kitchen was, as expected, empty and devoid of any living life. Karl barely suppressed a yawn, reaching for a nearby apple. Before he could grasp it, however, his eyes caught onto something tucked away on one of the counters.

He shuffled closer, sniffing at the warm scent emitting from whatever he was. On the counter, a note laid on a small, tinfoil-covered plate.

Curiously, he picked up the note and read it, his smile spreading from the kind words, surely from one of his fiancées. Karl laid it off to the side and peeled back the tinfoil, revealing a small loaf of fresh-baked bread.

As he tore off a piece, the note fell off the counter and slowly fluttered to the ground, face up.

_ I hope you like the bread, take a rest soon! We love you, Karl! _


End file.
